Mindfields
by darkpsycho666
Summary: They are all connected to something larger that anyone could ever imagine...


Disclaimer:

Disclaimer: I do not write this with the intent of ripping off any major company/artist/etc who may own the rights to what I am writing about. I am not profiting from this experience... just having some fun... If you have any problems please by all mean contact me at [dark_sociopath@yahoo.com][1].Thanks.. 

Warning: Some content within this story can be very graphic in both the gore, violence and sex content... If you offended by any of this so called "Everyday happenings" and "reality" then proceed no further...Because it may cause unbalance in your moral existence... 

**MINDFIELDS**

**CHAPTER ONE**

Where can I begin? There is so much that needs to be told, and although this story is about my life and my family... Beginning to give you just a glimpse of understanding into my world, would take longer than the actual story itself as it is... I guess you can say I am the pinnacle, the center of all of the events in my family... But who is my family you ask? That is something I will try and explain as we go along. You who are reading this... know of the art of Motion Picture films... but do you ever wonder where the ideas come from? Your planet, known to you as Earth... is in fact a tool used by all kinds of species throughout the entire galaxy to tell their story... They possess artists on your planet in their dreams, thoughts and give them the ideas that sometimes spawn a harsh reminder of 'art imitating life' so to speak. In my families case, we have given your motion picture industry so many ideas, that sometimes they can't handle the pressure and make big pieces of crap out of the story, but hey! We can't tell them HOW to make it? There are rules you know! Some films which imitate events in my family are; Star Wars, The Mummy, Hannibal, Tomb Raider, Buffy. The list is huge, it goes from animated cartoons such as Beauty and the Beast (Which by the way, was so dressed up in the Disney version, the real version is much more, shall I say, Sinister, but we will get to that later) to movies that you would least suspect. All tied together to tell different stories of my families existence, but never has the true story been revealed by anyone. Why is this? This will also be revealed as this tale goes on.... So as this is only the introduction to a story full of romance, intrigue, action, violence, drama, twists and turns and basically something for everyone... I better get started... Remember all I am offering is the truth, nothing more!!!

*********

In the beginning, as it were, a family of large proportions reigned over a planet known then as Karastaria. This planet was home to the infamous wise and noble race of the Celherion. King Jacob Uraliius Reilly and his wife Queen Hannah Reilly ruled over this noble land with great pride and humanity. They were said to be the most 'down-to-earth royalists in the galaxy' and the only royal family with a large family. When I say large, I mean this family consisted of more than 50 children. Celherion's, known for their outstanding wisdom, knowledge and humanity, were also infamous for their large families. The record was 150 children. I hear you asking the question "How is this possible?" Simple... Celherion's are also not normal human beings...

*** Background info***

There is a legend about this race of people. A man named Celherion Uraliius Trepestine was leading a war when his ship was shot down by enemy fighters. His ship crash landed on a planet, uncharted by any map. Upon landing, he found a mysterious race of aliens. He had never seen them before, in all his years of travel. They had rescued him from the crash. Upon awakening from his unconscious state he was escorted by two members of this strange society, to what seemed like the leader. Celherion was amazed at how peaceful this place was, how young everyone was and thirdly he saw that they were telekinetically speaking to each other, instead of vocal speech. The leader of this race, known as Qzacuran, honored Celherion. In the legend, Qzacuran was amazed by Celherion, and could see through him and immediately could tell he was a man of pure heart. Celherion learnt a great many things from this race... like Why they looked so youthful? They looked so youthful because they do not age like normal humans. 5 Human years is one of there's, therefore when a normal human turned five, the members of this mysterious race would turn one. They were extremely intelligent and wise, and also very beautiful. Celherion became a part of this race... although not one of them, he was accepted... He eventually fell in love with a woman named Karastaria, and as a wedding present, were given their own planet to start anew... Celherion named it after his wife, Karastaria, and Karastaria named their new race of people Celherions... The legend isn't to much, like your mythical blood shedding, and lady in the lake crap, it's actually kind of predictable... I think the story is bull... But you know... not everyone believes... Like your not believing this is a true story right now!!!

*** End of Background Infor***

Anyway back to our official story... The King and Queen, had many children, as we have already established, but there was an evil presence looming in the myst, in the shadows... waiting for them... On the night when Hannah was giving birth to 6 more children... this evil showed it's face... Hannah had one more child to bring into this universe out of the 6 and even before she was born a cursed was placed on her... The evil presence was a man named Count Walter Arcturi... This is how it apparently happened (I can not remember, for technically I was no their, and the truthness in this story is not quite exact so I am going to do my best)

The King sat beside his wifes bed, holding her hand tight as she pushed... Suddenly a man entered the room. Beside him was a small group of men, all dressed up in army gear with large laser guns which could kill a person with one shot... The man was hooded underneath his black coat... When he revealed himself... the King gasped in shock...

"Walter Arcturi... I should of known... How dare you trespass into my castle?... Guards!...Guards!", Jacob said with rage. "Don't waster your breath, Jacob..." Walter replied in a deep voice as he approached Jacob and Hannah. Jacob stood up and confronted Walter. "What do you want Arcturi?" Jacob asked impatiently as his wife screamed out in pain. Walter went over to Hannah's side, two guards held Jacob back with brute force as Walter kissed Hannah roughly.

"She should have been mine, Jacob. All your children...mine.." Walter said as he stood and faced Jacob... 

"No...She would not have had you... She didn't love you Walter.... So get over it and leave this place, now." Jacob said. Hannah convulsed in the bed as she pushed more... the nurse's trying to attend her whilst ignoring all that was going on. Jacob was trying to break free to be with his wife, but the guards were much stronger. Walter approached Hannah again and spoke "For your insolence, I curse this child you are about to bring into this world... She will be immortal, but her life will be filled with pain, heartache and unthinkable consequences for which she will not be able to comprehend. On top of that... the curse which I placed upon the both of you many years ago... will double it's power upon her... As for the rest of your children, they will be scattered across the galaxy, their minds wiped of nearly every memory of you two... to them you will be but a dream, nothing more... They will forget you...And I will destroy this pathetic little excuse for a planet"

"I will never let you... As long as I live... I will destroy you, Walter." Jacob spoke with absolute fury. Hannah did not hear Walter's speech for she was two wrapped in the final stages of giving birth to her, now cursed daughter. When the nurse whispered in her ear about it, she held her new born daughter tightly and looked straight at Jacob... Who was trying to hold back his rage... Walter went over to Hannah and snatched the baby.. He looked at her for some time.

"Let go of her... Walter... Please... isn't enough that you have ruined our lives and now hers... Leave us be..." Hannah said as she began to cry. Walter gave the baby to one of his soldiers, and the soldier took off with it. Walter now had his attention on Jacob... .

"Now what were you saying, Jacob... You will make me pay for what I have done... How can you do that if your dead?" "No, Walter please... Leave him alone... You've done your worst..." Hannah said as she looked at Jacob lovingly........"Walter you bastard, they will never let you get away with this?" Jacob said...

"Who is going to know? I have a lot of connections you know... I can make anyone disappear... Like this planet... The only thing I will do for the both of you, is that I will spare Hannah... Once I am finished with you, Jacob, I will place her on a planet unknown and uncharted by man... A planet of my choosing, where she will remain. As for you Jacob, Hannah must look on as I inflict pain upon you until you bleed and slowly die...[to his guards] Guards place them in the TC of my ship..."

Jacob and Hannah were escorted to the TC section of Walter's gigantic star cruiser. They were let go by the guards and immediately ran into each others arms. Hannah was still in a lot of pain from just giving birth to a child that she held for only seconds, but she did not think about that... All she could think about was what she would say to her husband, her soul mate. "Jacob...I...", Hannah said letting the tears flow from her eyes. "Ssshhh, Don't cry my love..." Jacob said as he held her in an embrace for the last time. "Walter can not erase us completely... He does not realise what our children are..." Jacob continued, trying to give Hannah some hope. "Jacob...please...don't leave me... I love you too much to let you go.." Hannah said crying into Jacob's arms as he kissed her softly on the lips. "I will love you forever... but forever may not be long enough..." Hannah continued. Jacob smiled, "My soul will travel to the ends of space and time to find you... because of your love... my soul will not rest until we have been avenged and we can be together once more.." Jacob replied... The lovers kissed each other and embraced tightly. Walter entered, with a small boy beside him, it was Walter's son, Jason. 

"How touching?... Guards strap Jacob to the table and then hold Hannah...Son, get ready ok... you going to help daddy kill this man..." Walter said as the guards strapped Jacob to the table and held Hannah down. To put a large and painful event simply... Walter, with the help of his 5 year old son, Jason, Tortured Jacob. They whipped him, stabbed him, skinned him, frayed him, cut small pieces of him up, took out one of his eyes, and then male raped him... All of this while he was still alive. Jacob put up a huge fight, but with the blood pouring out of him like nothing ever seen before and the pounded of Walter's final torture... His body gave up... Hannah, screamed, cried and at one stage fainted from watching the horrible act which took place before her very eyes... When Jacob's body died, and Walter had finished with him, Hannah collapsed beside Jacob and cried... 

"Guards... you may have Hannah for a while, until we reach the planet... Two hours... I think that might be enough time for all 6 of you... Son finish drinking the blood, then come upstairs and clean up..." Walter said as he looked around the room. "Yes, father..." Jason replied. 

Karastaria was completely annihilated and blown to pieces... Jacob and Hannah's children were scattered across the galaxy onto different planets. As for the last born of the six children that day... Walter named her Kara and gave her to a wealthy family that lived next door to him. Nothing could be done about what Walter had done... He had destroyed many lives that day and Hannah was left on a planet to sink into her pain and sorrows... never to be seen again, for no one knew where she was...

******

Ok end of Chapter 1 - Woo Hoo!!! R&R please... 

   [1]: mailto:dark_sociopath@yahoo.com



End file.
